


Fondue

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond brings Q fancy tea from a mission, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, they flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Q blinked at the cup, then picked it up and stared at it.“Roses are red, violets are blue, I brought you my gun. How about some fondue?...Honestly, Bond, has that ever worked?”Bond grinned at him. “Well, Q, I thought if not, the tea and the kisses might.”
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809718
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Fondue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/gifts).



> written for @melynen because I suspect it’s her birthday (Happy Bday, Mely!)  
>  _Anon Prompt #32/2020 - “Roses are red, violets are blue, I brought back my gun, how about fondue?” “… Honestly, Bond. Has that ever worked?”_  
>  Anon Prompt #46/2019 - A 00q flirting/banter fic in Q-branch where Q never says “bring equipment back in one piece” and neither mention the Komodo dragon incident or the National Gallery scene.  
> Scavenger Hunt #43: We know Q likes his scrabble mug, but what is his second favourite mug?

Q blinked at the cup, then picked it up and stared at it. 

“Roses are red, violets are blue, I brought you my gun. How about some fondue?...Honestly, Bond, has that ever worked?”

Bond grinned at him. “Well, Q, I thought if not, the tea and the kisses might.”

Rolling his eyes, Q quickly took a sip to hide his smile. 

“Hmmm,” he sighed, leaning against his desk and pretending not to notice the way Bond’s eyes dragged over his legs. “Very nice. Is that Long Jing?”

Folding his arms, Bond leaned against the door frame and smirked. “I was already in Xi Hu for the mission. It would have been rude to leave empty-handed.” 

Q took his time to appreciate how Bond’s pose made the muscles under his soft blue sweater bunch up attractively. He took another sip, nearly choking, when he suddenly saw Bond raising his eyebrow, his grin turning smug. 

“Well, I suppose for Long Jing I may be swayed…” he said, humming thoughtfully as he sipped his tea again. It really was excellent. 

Bond’s eyes brightened. 

“Yes,” Q added. “I think for the tea I will let you to bring cheese fondue for the group game night.”

Q was amazed to see the sudden spark that lit in Bond’s eyes.

“Oh you will let me, will you?” Bond peeled himself away from the door.

“Hmmm.” 

He stalked closer. “And what do the kisses get me?”

Q looked up at him and grinned. “I suppose you may collect them if you _win_.”

“Quartermaster,” Bond purred and Q fought a shiver. “I thought you knew. I’m excellent at poker.”

“We’re actually playing Dice Forge,” he croaked. James faltered, surprised. Then his smirk grew even wider, as he bent _even closer_.

“And do you want to help me find the rulebook...” 

Q nodded shakily, already pulling up the app on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that was, indeed, a nod to midrashic’s amazing fic [We Lost the Rulebook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773869/chapters/51953389), go read it!


End file.
